Someday
by kristenkay0606
Summary: Troy and Gabi break up before they leave for seperate colleges. What happens when it's 4 years later and the whole gang has jobs as teachers at a prep school in NYC? will troy and gabi get together again? or will something keep them apart?
1. Try!

Chapter 1: Try!

I remember seeing his blue eyes searching for a reason inside my brown eyes. I tried to make them seem serious, seeing as he always told me that my eyes are the window to my soul, I didn't want to cry, I knew this was the best for both of us. We needed to see the world by ourselves for a while. We were already going to different directions literally. I was attending Yale University and he was going to Duke University for a basketball scholarship. Sure he wanted to try the long distance relationship but I wasn't sure if we would still be faithful to one another, and to have my heart broken would mean there wouldn't be a chance for us to have a future.

He looked at me and said, his voice full of sadness, "Why Gabi? I want to try! Please, baby, I can't see my life without you in it!" My heart started to break at his words.

I knew that this was the best for the both of us. "It would hurt for a while but once we move on, we could find one another and try again," I thought to myself. I know I was just trying to convince myself that this is really what I wanted but my heart was still breaking.

"Troy, I know you want to try to have a relation long distance but I don't know if that is what I want. I need time by myself. I want to go to college and not deal with all of our drama. You know that I love and I hope that someday we will find each other and see that nothing between us has changed," I whispered, tears finally leaking from my eyes and had started to flow freely. I looked at him and saw the tears fall from his eyes. He just stared at me for the longest time. I knew he was looking for another reason why I wanted wanted this, but he finally gave up seeing that this is what I wanted.

"Gabi, we will find each other someday and we will feel the same. I know in my heart you are the woman for me," Troy said confidently.

The tears on our faces had stopped. He realized that is he pushed a long distance relationship on me, we'd both be unhappy.

"Thank you Troy. I hope that we will eventually find one another too. Please know that you have my heart and I love you," I said quietly. The tears had started to flow on my cheeks again.

Toy watched as I continued to cry and he knew that I was doing this for us. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same. We seemed to holding on to one another. I was afraid to let go.

"I love you too Gabriella," Troy whispered into my hair.

He held me until I finally pushed him away. I knew that if I let him continue to hold me I wouldn't have the strength to let go of him.

"Bye Troy," I said as I walked off of his porch to my car. With one final wave he walked into his house.

I watched as he walked away from me and us. He seemed to be ok on the outside but I knew he was hurting inside. I felt the same way. I could feel my heart still breaking and I was still crying. I finally pulled myself together. I knew that my heart would hurt for a little while but my head told me this was the best for both of us.

I started my car and with one last look towards Troy's house I drove away.

When I got back to my house, I walked straight up to my room.

Two hours later my mom knocked on my door gently.

"Come in," I whispered.

My mom walked into my room and sat down on my bed with a worried look on her face.

"Gabriella, is everything ok?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"I broke up with Troy, mom," I said as I felt the tears coming again. I quickly brushed them away. I didn't want to think about it right now.

My mom looked at me with sympathy in her eyes, "Are you alright?" she asked in the same motherly concern.

I answered quietly, "I'll be fine Mom. I should finish packing though, since I'm leaving for school tomorrow."

"Ok, Ella. Do you need any help?" My mom asked.

"No mom, I want to finish alone," I said.

"You know Gabi, you don't have to do all of this alone," my mom said. I knew she was implying helping me with Troy but I just wanted to be alone.

"I know mom, I just want to be alone right now," I said, with a pleading tone to my voice.

"Sure honey," my mom said knowing that once my mind was set there was no way to change it.


	2. Airport

Chapter 2: Airport

The next morning I woke up early seeing as I couldn't get myself to actually fall asleep for more than an hour. I walked downstairs ready to leave for the airport.

"Mom are you ready to go?" I asked. She looked at me as if something was wrong. "Mom what's wrong?" I asked panic leaking into my voice.

"Well, Ella, no offense but you look horrible," she said as a small smile crept onto her face.

I sighed with relief, "Mom, I am fine. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, that's all."

The smiled disappeared from my mom's face, "Sweetie are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" She asked me.

"No mom, I'll be fine," I said annoyed. "Are you ready yet?" I asked. I wanted more than ever to leave Albequere behind me and move on. I knew it would be that easy but I had to try right?

"Yeah, your stuff is in the car," my mom said. She knew that I didn't want to think about anything right now. She dropped the subject.

I looked around the house to see if I had forgotten anything. I turned my head around and I felt something move on my neck. I looked down and saw the 'T' necklace Troy had given to me before the summer of our junior year. I had yet to take it off. "Well, now is as good as time as any," I thought to myself. I took the necklace off and my neck felt naked. I looked one last time at my house I had lived in for the past two years and felt myself start to cry. I stopped the tears and put the necklace on the kitchen table. I heard my mom honk the horn and I hurried outside to the car.

I watched out my window as I saw Albequequere pass me by. I had called this place home because out of all the cities we had lived this city felt just like a home I had lived in all of my life. I remembered all of the great times I had with my friends. This was the place I had fallen in love and at the same time it was where I had suffered heartbreak. I forced Troy out of my mind though. I didn't want to think about him just yet. My heart was still hurting. I was still thinking about all the wonderful times I had here when I realized we were at the airport.

I got all of my stuff and made it through security without any problems. I said goodbye to my mom and I walked to my gate for New Haven, Connecticut.

I sat down next to an African American girl that I knew and would be going to school with for the next four years.

"Hey Tay, you ready?" I asked my best friend.

"You bet Gabs," Taylor replied with a huge grin on her face.


	3. Graduation

Chapter 3: Graduation

4 years Later

"Wow I never knew how good it would feel once I graduated college," I thought to myself.

It was my college graduation and I couldn't believe that it was here already. I watched as my classmates after me walk down to get their own diplomas.

I looked around for my best friend Taylor. I finally caught her eye and gave her a huge smile, which she gladly returned. I couldn't help but feel excited as I watched the ceremony end. I had a job at a prep school in New York City, as did Taylor. We already had an apartment in the city and were going to start moving in by the end of the week. Finally the ceremony ended. We all threw our caps into the air and I watched mine fall back to the ground. "It's all over!" I thought to myself excitedly.

By the end of the week Taylor and I had moved into our apartment. We were both very excited to start our new jobs, especially in such a well-known school in New York.

We spent almost everyday of the summer getting ourselves prepared for our classes.

The summer flew by and the next thing we both knew it was the first day of school. I had butterflies in my stomach. I could tell taylor was nervous because of the way she wouldn't stop fidgeting.

"Tay, please stop fidgeting! You're making me even more nervous!" I said laughing.

"Sorry Gabs," Taylor said with a smile. "I'm just nervous."

"I know I am too," I said as the butterflies in my stomach started to fly faster.

We reached the school by taxi. Both of us got out and stood in front of the school that looked nothing like a school. It looked more like a mansion, the way it was covered in ivy and the way that it looked more inviting than a school ever could. You could tell it was old because the bricks on the building looked older than the school itself.

I looked over at Taylor who also couldn't help but stare at the building.

"Wow," I heard Taylor whisper.

I laughed out loud ,"It's nothing like East High is it?"

"No way, its so much more …old," she said. She smiled at me, "Ready Gabs?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said, the butterflies flying faster.

We walked into the school's front door and began our search for the principal's office. We continuted our search but found it harder because there weren't any students at the school yet. We looked around to find a teacher to ask.

I saw a young teacher, who looked to be my age, who had brown floppy hair but his back to us. I also noticed that he had what looked to be other teachers with him. I decided to chance it.

"Maybe he knows where to go," I thought to myself.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. I listened to my voice echo off the walls of the hallways. I watched as the brown floppy haired man turn around.


	4. Back together

Chapter 4: Back Together again

My heart started to beat faster and the butterflies in my stomach were now doing flips.

"Gabi?" I heard him ask.

"Troy?" I asked back, my voice quivering.

I saw Troy start to walk closer, and I saw that there were others flowing him too. "Wow," I thought, "He still has that leader persona about him."

"Chad?" I heard Taylor ask.

"Tay?" I saw Chad start to run towards us and when he reached us he threw his arms around Taylor and picked her up and swung her around.

I watched, as they both seemed to be in their own world. I saw Troy walk towards me, and I felt myself walking to his arms. I had waited so long for this to happen.

We reached one another and Troy smiled. I felt my knees go weak. He hadn't changed at all.

I threw my arms around Troy's muscular body. "Hmmm, he's been working out," I thought to myself and smiled. I waited for him to hug me back, finally he did. I thought to myself, "Why isn't he excited to see me?" I looked up at Troy's face and saw that he was smiling. He was just messing with me. I quickly forgot my doubts.

"It's good to see you Gabi," he said into my ear. I smiled at his nickname for me. I hadn't heard it in a long time. No one besides him could call me that.

"You too, Troy," I said into his shirt still smiling.

I then heard a loud squeal. It actually sounded more like a screech and it seemed to be louder than it really was because it echoed again through the hallways of the school. I saw the person responsible for the squeal and her blonde brother coming towards me.

"Gabs!" I heard Sharpay squeal yet again.

"Sharpay?" I asked. My ears were still hurting from the first high-pitched noise and I wasn't sure if I truly believed Sharpay was here.

I saw her twin brother walking with her, actually he running to keep up with his sister,

"Hey Ryan," I said as they came closer.

"Gabriella its good to see you," Ryan said.

I realized I was still in Troy's arms but I didn't let go. I looked at his bright blue eyes and I smiled. They seemed to be sparkling. "His eyes look better than I remember," I thought to myself.

"You too, Ryan," I said still looking into Troy's eyes.

He returned the smile I had on my face, and hugged me once again.

"It's really good to see you Gabi," he whispered again.

"You too," I whispered with the same smile on my face.

I finally left his eyes to look at Taylor to see if she was doing the same with Chad. I saw that she was out of Chad's arms and was hugging three other people. She looked happy and she continued to talk to them. I finally saw their faces and saw that they were Jason, Zeke, and Kelsi.

I smiled even bigger as I walked over to them. When I reached them, we all had a big group hug. I continued to smile as I hugged them each separately.

I realized that I was out of Troy's arms. I felt as if a part of me was missing. I looked over at him and saw that he was still smiling and he motioned me back over to his arms.

I gratefully walked back over too him. I looked out and saw all of my friends from high school and smiled. We were all together once again.

"So guys, how did we all get jobs here?" I asked.

Everyone started to talk at once. I smiled to myself, "Some things never change," I thought to myself as I looked into Troy's bright blue eyes. He looked down at me and smiled. He was thinking the same thing.


	5. New school

Chapter 5: New School

I eventually learned that the school wanted to mix things up this year. They wanted to see if the kids would respond to younger teachers. Troy and Chad would teach gym and would be the head basketball coaches. Jason and Zeke would teach nutrition and would help Troy and Chad with the basketball team. Sharpay would teach drama and would be in charge of the school's productions. Ryan and Kelsi would teach music and would help Sharpay with the productions. I already knew Taylor would be teaching math but she told everyone anyways. I was to teach science along with another teacher who we all didn't know yet.

We all walked to the principal's office seeing as no one had been there yet. Troy was holding my hand as we walked. I smiled to myself. If I wasn't careful we might end up falling in love again. My heart started to beat faster at this thought. I could really see Troy and I getting back together. "Did he?" I asked myself. "I hope so," I continued to myself.

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and in return he looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I guess today is someday?" I asked Troy quietly.

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. I felt my heart drop. I knew my face showed my disappointment. I knew Troy too well though. If his smiles didn't reach his eyes then I knew he wasn't really happy.

"That must mean he doesn't want to get back together," I thought t myself as I felt the tears welling up inside my eyes, I forced them to not to leak out.

He saw the disappointment, "Gabi, please just let me explain," I heard Troy say but I didn't listen. I let go of his hand and walked fast to get besides Taylor.

Taylor knew immediately what was wrong. She turned and gave Troy a death glare.

Troy questioned Taylor's look with his eyes. Taylor mouthed, "We need to talk later." I saw Troy nod his head. His eyes looked sad and he just hung his head in shame. He looked disappointed that I wouldn't talk to him but I just couldn't deal with him right now. I needed to realize that if he wanted me back he would have to show me that he truly still cared.

I thought to myself, "Doesn't he still love me? What if there is someone else?"

I continued to what if my relationship with Troy. I wasn't paying any attention to where we were going and before I knew it we were all standing in front of the principal's door.

"Why do I feel like I am in trouble?" I heard Chad whisper. I grinned at Chad. He gratefully returned with his own goofy grin. I knew he was trying to make us all feel more a little less nervous. It helped me too. I looked around at everyone else and saw the Taylor had a smile on her face, as did everyone else. Then I saw Chad flinch as Taylor raised her hand as if to hit him. She just looked at him with her hand raised and smiled. Eventually she slowly lowered her hand into Chad's hand.

I looked at Troy and saw that his smile was forced. He caught me looking and smiled at me and this one did reach his eyes. I felt myself soften but I hurriedly turned away. I didn't want to deal with him right now and I was nervous already for meeting the principal.

We all entered Principal Marshall's office. Since there weren't enough chairs we all stood instead.

"Good morning everyone," said Principal Marshall. He was an older man, maybe in his early 40's, but his face still looked like 20 year old as he smiled at all of us. "I guess you all know one another," he continued to smile.

I looked at our group and we all seemed to be standing closer to one another. It seemed like we all came sloe together as the principal started to talk. I then felt as if I was in trouble too, just like Chad said. I smiled to myself knowing that is what Chad was going for. He always seemed to know how to lighten the mood. Even if it was sometimes, actually most of the time, uncalled for.

"That's good, I thought that if we had all of you teach here then it might show the students that learning with friends can make them and the friendships stronger."

I looked at my friends again and realized that just because we went to different colleges, it didn't mean that our friendships were any less strong than they were in high school.

I felt Troy's on my face and I felt my cheeks turn red. He could always do that. I looked at him and our eyes met, and I could tell that he could see the sadness in my eyes. He mouthed to me," We need to talk." His eyes pleaded with mine. I nodded my head knowing that needed to talk to him eventually. I looked away from Troy's blue eyes and turned my attention back to the principal's speech.

"We are asking that all of you try to connect with each of the students. Don't just be their teachers let them know that you're there if they need someone to talk to. You all know what high school is about, so treat the kids just like you would each other," principal Marshall continued. "I have all of your teaching schedules here and the teachers lounge is down the hall," he said as he handed each of us packets containing everything we needed for our first day. He looked at all of us again and said, "I know most of you are nervous, but don't be. The students are just like you only 4 years younger." He said with a smile.

I looked over at Taylor and saw that Chad had his hands over her's to keep her from fidgeting. I smiled at them. Tay and Chad smiled back.

"Well, it looks like they are back together," I thought to myself.

I hadn't seen Taylor so happy in the past 4 years. She like me didn't have any interest in Yale guys. Sure we dated but nothing as serious as Troy and Chad. I found myself wishing that Troy and I could just as easily go back to how we were. I knew that couldn't happen. Our hearts had both been broken ad just to jump into a relationship right away. We would probably end up getting hurt again. I wasn't sure if I was completely ready for that.


	6. New teacher

Chapter 6: New Teacher

We all got up to leave Mr. Marshall's office when I heard him say, "Miss Montez, I need to talk to you for just a moment please."

I started to get nervous again. I looked at my friends, each of them questioning me with their eyes. I nodded my head to all of them. I looked at Troy and noticed that he too had a questioning look in his eyes. I mouthed, "We'll talk soon," He nodded his head.

I sat down in an empty chair across from Mr. Marshall. I knew I looked nervous because he smiled at me and said, "Don't be nervous Miss Montez. I just would like to let you know that you will have a teaching partner for your classes. You won't teach together in the same class, you will just cover the same material each day."

"Oh, that's fine Mr. Marshall," I said wondering why he needed to tell this to me in person.

"You are probably wondering why I ma telling you this privately, and well, you see, this new teacher is my son. His name is Trey and let's just say that he's been in trouble since he was in high school. I think that he can connect with the kids and help them stay out of trouble," he said with a frown on his face.

I looked at Mr. Marshall in surprise. I had no idea he had a son let alone a wife. He didn't wear a wedding ring and there weren't any pictures of his wife or this son he talked about. I looked at Mr. Marshall and said, "Mr. Marshall I had no idea. I think that he too can help the students."

"Thank you Miss Montez, but what I would really like is for you and your friends to watch out for him. Just treat him like you would them," he said sincerely. I could tell he cared for his son but didn't approve of the things he seemed to do with his life.

"Your welcome Mr. Marshall," I said wondering how I would tell the gang about him.

I got up to leave when I heard Mr. Marshall say my name again, "Miss Montez, don't tell your friends that Trey has been in trouble. I don't want them to judge him right away."

I looked at Mr. Marshall and said with concern, " Ok Mr. Marshall."

I got out of his office and turned to go to the teacher lounge when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked and I saw Troy standing at the principal's doorway. I knew he'd be waiting for me.

"Troy, we aren't going to talk right now ok? I have something to tell the gang," I said sharply.

"Ok, but Gabi, we need to talk soon," Troy said in a monotone voice. I could tell there was something on his mind but I didn't want to talk to him just yet. I had to keep my thoughts straight and keep my word to Mr. Marshall.

I looked away from him and rolled my eyes. He knew how to annoy me and that voice did it. I removed his hand from my arm. I walked down the hallway and into the teachers lounge. I saw everyone in a big circle in the middle of the room. I walked up to them and they all looked up at me with anxious looks. They were all waiting to hear what I had talked about with Mr. Marshall.

"Ok, Mr. Marshall wanted to tell me that I would have a teacher teaching the same classes as me," I started and everyone started to ask questions. I gave them a look and they all went quiet. I continued, "The new teacher is Mr. Marshall's son. He wants us welcome him and treat him just like we would each other."

I finished talking and everyone started to talk again. I smiled to myself.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned my head and saw that it was Troy.

He looked at me and asked," What's his name?"

I looked at him and said, "It's Trey Marshall."

Troy nodded his head but kept his eyes on me.

I turned to look at everyone else, since they had all gotten real quite, and asked, "any more questions?" No one moved. "Ok then," I said seriously.

The room stayed like that for about five minutes and then we all heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in," we all said at the same time. I smiled at my friends and they returned a smile of their own.

I watched as a young man entered the room. He looked just like Principal Marshall. He too had the face of a 20 year old but his body looked more his and our ages.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Trey, the new science teacher," he said in a cocky tone.

We all went around the circle as we each introduced ourselves. Finally it got to me and I saw him look at me with interest. Just that look made my insides churn. "Hey, I'm Gabriella and we will be teaching the same classes only not together," I said politely. Now I was glad we didn't teach our classes together. I knew I shouldn't judge him right away but he was staring at me and it made me very uncomfortable.

Troy saw this and he asked Trey with forced politeness, "So why did you want to become a teacher?"

Trey adverted his eyes from me to Troy and said in the same cocky tone, "Oh, I wanted the three months off during the summer."

I looked at Trey in disbelief, "Wow he's going to be trouble," I thought to myself.

"I'm just kidding," Trey said laughing. "I guess the real reason is because I like kids and I've always been able to get through to them."

We all looked at one another. I knew that they were all thinking the same thing. I rolled my eyes knowing that Trey's first answer was the real reason. Chad and Taylor smiled at me. Eventually everyone else did too.

"That's cool," I heard Troy say with more forced politeness. He knew he was lying and I could tell it was starting to piss troy off. If there was one thing troy Bolton hated it was a liar. I knew this was going to be a long day as I looked at Troy. I turned back around hoping that I wouldn't catch Troy's eyes. I knew if I did I would soften right away.

We all went on talking among ourselves and I felt someone stand next to me.

Trey tapped my shoulder and said, "So, we are teaching the same class, cool. Should we start to plan now? Just so we have an idea of what we want to cover this week?" he asked politely.

I was shocked at how polite he was being. "Sure," I answered.

We left the circle and went over to a far corner and started to plan our lessons.

"So, my dad told you I've had some problems in high school right?" Trey asked after we had been planning for about five minutes.

I looked at Trey, shocked that he wanted to talk about his past so openly. I replied quietly, "Yes, he did, but he didn't say the kind of trouble you were in. He also said not to let the others know."

He looked at me surprised, "Really, he said not to tell them? And he didn't say what my problem was exactly?"

"Yeah that's what he said," I said sensing that Trey's problem was smaller than Mr. Marshall had implied.

Trey looked at me again, "Well looks like dear old dad wants to forget it ever happened. Whatever its not even that important, " Trey said mostly to himself.

I just looked at him curiously. "He still hasn't said what this trouble was." I thought to myself. "Well if he doesn't want to tell me them I guess that's fine."

We went back to our planning and heard footsteps in the halls. I looked at the clock and it was almost 8:00 (they start school at 8:15).

"Well I guess we had better get to our classes guys," I said out loud.

They all left including Trey. I looked around the room and saw that Troy and I were the only ones left.

"Troy, please not now," I said. I still needed time to think if I really wanted to get back together with Troy.

"I know Gabi, just meet me in the gym at lunch ok?" Troy asked quietly.

"Fine," I said and walked to my first class.


	7. The talk

Chapter 7: The talk

Lunchtime

All of my classes had gone good so far, so I was in a good mood. I had almost forgotten about Troy, almost. I made my way into the gym and looked for Troy inside.

I saw him sitting on the bleachers at the other end of the gym. I walked cautiously towards him. He must've heard me coming, because he looked up at me and smiled. His eyes were full of sadness though.

"Hey Troy," I said carefully. He looked really tired. "I wonder what he is thinking," I wondered to myself.

"Hey Gabi," Troy said with a small smile. "I know what you are thinking Gabi."

I looked at him curiously. "How could he know," I thought. "Oh really?" I asked him.

He laughed, "No I don't know but you had that curious look on your face as if you were trying to figure me out."

"Oh, right," I said with a smile. "So what do we need to talk about?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me.

His smile fell. He now had a serious look on his face. "Well, first off I want to say that I am sorry for making you believe that I still don't have any feelings for you. I do and it just caught me off guard that's all but I can't get in a relationship just yet."

"Oh, actually you know what? I was going to say the same thing," I said. "I mean I know that I still have feelings for you but I don't know if I want to jump into a relationship. I mean we had our hearts broken and if it didn't work out then we would make working together more awkward."

Troy looked at me seriously. He looked surprised too as he said, "Really? Well, that is very interesting."

"Why is that interesting," I asked flirtatiously.

Troy finally smiled a smile that reached his eyes, "I don't know but Gabi, you sure have changed since high school. I mean that in a good way too."

"Thanks Troy. You have changed too in a good one though," I said with a smile.

Troy laughed. I watched as he looked me in the eyes again. "Now that is over why don't you come over here and sit next to me and we can catch up." He patted the seat next to him.

I giggled and walked over to him slowly. "Ok I guess," I said flirtatiously.

He looked at me again and sighed impatiently, "Gabi! Are you trying to torture me?"

I giggled again. I thought to myself, "I haven't giggled like this in such a long time." I walked over to him a little quicker just so he wouldn't think I was truly torturing him.

I reached him and sat down next to him. I looked into his blue eyes and wondered why did we ever break up?

Troy put his hand on my arm and this time I didn't move it. He looked deep into my eyes and said, "Gabi why did we break up? Its obvious we still have feelings for one another."

I smiled and thought to myself, "We always knew what the other one was thinking."

I said to Troy, "Honestly Troy, I don't know. I knew I needed space but I hated being away from you for so long. You know after a while though, it got better, but I never stopped loving you."

He looked at me with sincerity in his eyes, "Gabi, I never stopped loving you either. You have to understand though that I can't get into a relationship right now. It's not a good time in my life right now."

I felt my heart break. I wanted to believe him but something inside me told me he was lying. I looked at him and smiled and said, "Well I'm sorry you feel that way." I slowly leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

I felt his lips move with mine. Even if he didn't want a relationship then he didn't act like it.

We continued to kiss when I felt his hand slowly move up my arm and his hand stayed on my neck. I moved my hand from his hands and slowly moved it into his hair. He pulled away and started to kiss my neck. I moaned softly into his ear. I could feel him smile against my neck. He continued to kiss up my neck and towards my earlobe. Once he reached my ear he gently nipped it.

"Troy," I said into his ear. As he pulled away I started to attack his lips with my own. I felt his hands come down to my thighs and he gently started to rub his hands up and down. One of his hands then moved from my thigh down towards my butt and he grabbed it and picked me up so that I was now in his lap. I could feel him underneath me start to grow more as I wiggled against him. I smiled to myself and thought, "I can still turn him on."

I heard him groan as I continued to grind against him. He moved his other hand from my thigh and put it under my shirt. I felt his hand slowly move against me. I then felt his hand continue upwards towards my breast and before I knew it he was gently rubbing it and I moaned louder. He continued to smile.

"Troy," I said into his ear and I kept grinding into him and I felt him get bigger.

"Gabi," I heard him moan. I was still kissing his lips and moved his tongue into my mouth and he began to massage my tongue with his own.

"Umm, excuse me! Calling Troy and Gabi," I heard someone yell into the gym.

I instantly stopped kissing Troy and turned to look at who had entered the gym. I saw that it was Chad. I groaned inwardly. He always seemed to know when to interrupt.

All of a sudden I heard Troy laugh. I thought to myself, "I missed his laugh." I felt myself start to giggle. We both looked at one another and started another laughing fit.

"Chad what are you doing here?" Troy asked in between laughs.

"I was looking for you guys. We got worried when you all didn't show up to lunch. It's almost over too," Chad said as he started to turn less red.

"Oh right," Troy said. He seemed to be disappointed.

"I guess we should head to the cafeteria so that the others don't worry," I said also disappointed.

"We can continue with this later," Troy whispered into my ear.

I smiled at him and nodded.

We both got up and headed to the doors. I felt Troy reach for my hand. I interlaced our fingers together. I walked out of that gym happier than I had been in a long time.

Chad looked at us with a smile on his face. I could tell what he was thinking.

"What's with the smile Chad?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing," he said innocently.

We reached the cafeteria and walked to the table where our friends were. They all looked at us knowingly. I smiled but said nothing as I sat down next to Taylor who immediately started to ask me questions.

"Taylor, I'll talk to you later," I said quietly. I saw her smile.

I looked across the table at Troy and he looked at me and winked at me. Just that little gesture sent shivers down my back. I winked back.

A little later school had finally ended and I was excited to see Troy again. I walked into the gym and looked for Troy. I went into the gym and not to soon after I felt two strong hands wrap around my waist.

"Hey Gabi," Troy whispered into my ear.

"Hey Troy," I said quietly.

"Aw, man I did it again!" I heard Chad exclaim.

I giggled, "Don't worry Chad."

"Hey troy don't forget you have that meeting and you need to be home for you know who," Chad said trying to be discreet.

"Yes Chad, I think I know why I have to go home," Troy said through clenched teeth. His arms were still around my waist and I felt him tighten around me. I put my hand on his arm trying to calm him down. I felt him loosen his grip around me.

"What's wrong Troy?" I asked him quietly.

"Well, I might as well tell you. Actually I'll show you. How bout you catch a ride back to my apartment and Chad can leave with Tay? " Troy asked as his face was strained.

"Ok, sure," I said my voice full of concern.

We all left the gym and went to look for Taylor. Troy still had his arms around me.

Finally we found her and we left the school for our apartments.

Troy and I get into a cab with a comfortable silence.

I finally broke it and said, "So, Troy who is this you need to come home to?"

"You'll see Gabi," he said quietly.

We reached his apartment building and I let him lead me to his house. We walked into this small apartment when I noticed that we weren't alone.

"Mrs. Bolton?" I asked the older lady sitting on the couch with a little girl who looked just like Troy.

"Gabriella?" She asked me.

"Oh my God!" I yelled and ran to give Mrs. Bolton a hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Troy hasn't told you has he?" Mrs. Bolton asked in a mother tone.

"No, I haven't yet mom. Gabi, I would like you too meet my other special girl, Lily," Troy said. As he said who lily was he pointed to the little girl sitting on the couch with Mrs. Bolton. "Lily's my daughter."


	8. The past and the present

Chapter 8: The past and the present

My mind froze. My heart stopped. I tried to speak but no words would come out. I heard troy saying my name, "Gabi? Gabi!" I could even hear the worry in his voice. Finally it seemed like I could feel my arms and legs.

Then it all went black.

I woke up wondering where I was. It then all came flooding back. The way he kissed me in the gym at school. The way he had put his arms around my waist. I felt so safe with him. Then, I remembered what else he had told me. He had a daughter!

I groaned in frustration, " GRRR!"

"Daddy the lady is awake!" I heard a little voice in my ear exclaim.

"Thanks Lily," Troy said kindly. "Why don't you go see Grandma?"

"Ok daddy," the little girl replied. She then ran into what I assume was her room.

"She really is adorable," I thought.

"I know, isn't she the cutest kid?" I heard Troy tease.

"Wait, oh, I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked Troy.

"Yeah, you did Gabi," I heard him say as he laughed.

"Don't laugh at me Troy," I said in an exasperated tone.

"Sorry Gabi, but its not everyday you tell someone you have a kid and they faint out of the blue," Troy said still laughing.

I felt myself start to smile, "Troy this is so not funny."

"Then why are you smiling?" He asked as he continued to laugh at me.

"I don't know," I said as I too started to laugh.

We both started to laugh hysterically.

I heard Lily ask Mrs. Bolton, "Grandma, why is daddy and the lady acting crazy?"

I heard Mrs. Bolton laugh, "That's what grown ups down Lily."

"Oh," was all Lily's reply.

"Come on let's go to the kitchen and leave these two crazy grown-ups have time to themselves," Mrs. Bolton said quietly.

Once she left I started to feel faint again. Only this time it was because I was laughing so hard. I finally caught my breath.

I asked Troy, "Ok, so tell me, how the hell do you have a kid?"

"Hey! Watch the language!" Troy said. I watched as his smile fell. "I'll tell you ok? Right now though, I have to help with dinner," he said avoiding my eyes.

"Troy Bolton!" I said loudly. "You don't just drop something that big and don't explain!"

I watched him wince at my harsh words, "Ok, I'll tell you but lets go somewhere more private," he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. I had seen him do that so many times before, but it always seemed cute and now I felt sorry for him. I knew I shouldn't have yelled but I wanted, well more like needed, answers.

We walked through a doorway into, what looked like Troy's room, and he sat down on the bed. I followed him and sat so that I could see his face.

"Well, I don't know where to start," Troy mumbled. "Guess I should start at the beginning," he said louder. "When I went away for college, I was still pretty heartbroken about us taking a break. I couldn't study or pay attention in classes. I still played basketball but I was no where near my best as I was in high school," his voice has gotten quieter and I could tell he really didn't want to tell me.

"Maybe, I don't have to know?" I asked myself. I then quickly disagreed. " Yes, I do!"

I watched him struggle to find the right words. Troy would stare off into space for a couple of seconds then look back at me. Still no words had come out of his mouth, so I put my hand gently on his arm, just to comfort him.

He looked at me and I saw shame in his eyes. He looked away and quickly found the words, "I went to a party after a basketball game because I just wanted everything to go away. I wanted to forget that I was barley passing my classes, and that my basketball skills were shitty. Plus on top of all that I had lost the love of my life."

I saw the tears starting to form in my own eyes. I stopped them before they could leak out.

"Anyways, I was at this party and I met a girl there, her name was Wendy, and we kind of hit off. Next thing I know we are in a relationship. Then one night we had both gotten pretty drunk and we had sex. The worst part was that I had forgotten protection but we did it anyways. I remember thinking that if we just did it the one time we would be ok. I was wrong. I know it was a mistake and I tell myself everyday that if it hadn't happened I wouldn't have Lily. Well, as you can tell Wendy got pregnant and we tried to work things out by getting married. I wanted our child to have a mom and a dad growing up, just like I did. Once Lily came, everything just kept on getting worse. Wendy and I fought all the time. There would be days when I didn't know where she was. I needed to stay home with Lily. Thankfully my professors understood and they let me take online courses, just so that I could stay home with Lily and not flunk out of school." His face was contorted with anger and sadness. He continued," I finally fund out where Wendy was and had he served with annulment papers. She agreed to the annulment but she wants visitation rights to Lily. And there is no way that is happening," he said forcefully. His face was still angry. I had no idea how to comfort him. I was still trying to understand what all he had been through. I still couldn't believe that troy, my first and maybe last love, had been married and had a kid!

"Wait, that doesn't explain why your mom lives with you," I said quietly.

"Actually, she just sleeps on the couch. Chad and I share the apartment," he said not looking me in the eyes.

"Troy, look at me," I said as my hands cupped his face, "I'm not angry at you. It just took me by surprise, that's all." Finally it registered what he has said, actually what he hadn't said about his mom living with him. SO I continued to question him, "That still doesn't explain why your mom lives here with you and Chad."

Troy looked me in the eyes and said, "Well, my mom and dad thought it would be best if she came to live with me, so that I didn't have to take lily to a daycare center. Instead I'm saving up for a bigger apartment and for Lily's schooling. I want her to have the best of everything. "

I could tell that wasn't the whole story but I took it anyways. "At least he is opening up to me again," I thought.

I looked at Troy and saw that some of the sadness was gone.

I smiled at him, "See that wasn't to hard now was it?" I asked as I started to laugh.

Troy started to laugh too.

I thought to myself, "I can still make him laugh and smile."

We continued to laugh, as I heard someone open the door.

"Daddy, is the lady staying for dinner?" Lily asked sweetly.

While Troy thought about it I looked at Lily and noticed that she too had the same bright blue eyes as he did. She had short dirty blonde hair and for a 4 year old she was pretty tall. She was at least up to Troy's knees.

I heard Troy say something. He looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, clearly unaware of the question I was asked,

"Would like to join us for dinner Gabi?" Troy asked me sweetly.

"Sure Troy," I said. "I should probably call Tay though," I continued to smile.

Lily ran out of the room yelling, "Grandma! The lady is staying for dinner and another one is coming and probably Uncle Chad too! We need more plates!" I watched as she ran out and couldn't help but smile yet again.

"Oh, go ahead and invite her," troy said as he smiled at me.

"Is he truly happy?" I thought. I realized what I had just thought and quickly shoved the thought away.

I looked at Troy who still had a big grin on his face, and said, "Ok but what do I tell her about Lily?"

"I'm pretty sure Chad has already told her my story," Troy said laughing.

"Oh, ok," I said giggling. "What is with us today? We can't seem to stop smiling and laughing!" I thought to myself.

I got up off the bed and went to call Taylor.

I listened to the ringing of the phone wondering why Taylor wasn't answering. Finally she picked up.

"Hello?" I heard her ask while breathing heavily.

"Tay, what did you do, run to the phone?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually Chad and I were…" she started and I caught on.

"Oh my God! Taylor! Whoa! Ok, well Troy wanted me to invite you and Chad to dinner," I said as my cheeks had started to turn red. "Wow this is an embarrassing phone conversation," I thought.

"Glad you catch on quick Gabs," I heard Taylor laugh. "Sure we'll be there son. Well, maybe," I heard her giggle.

"Wait, before you go did Chad tell you about Lily?" I whispered.

"Oh, yeah he did," Taylor, said seriously. "Are you ok Gabs?"

"Yeah, when I first found out I fainted, but I am fine now," I heard Taylor start to interrupt but I had to finish getting it all out or there would never be an end to this embarrassing phone call.

"Gabs! You did not?! Did you?!" She asked hysterically.

"Yeah, I did but I am fine," I insisted. "Anyways, I'll see you soon. You can get back to your um…business," I said giggling.

Taylor laughed, "You know Gabs, its really great to here you laughing again."

"I know, I missed laughing," I giggled again.

I could hear her smiling through the phone, "Yeah, we'll be there soon. Bye!"

"Bye!" I said still giggling.

"What's so funny Gabi?" My heart leapt at the sound of Troy saying his special nickname for me.

"Oh, nothing, except for the fact that I know something you don't," I taunted at him.

"Oh really?" I heard him ask. Before I knew it he was tickling me.

"Troy stop!" I yelled as I laughed.

"Not until you tell me what you know!" Troy said as he kept tickling me.

"Ok fine! But you are going to have to stop tickling me and I promise I'll tell you," I said still laughing.

"Fine," Troy sighed as he set me back on the ground. "Now tell me or else," he joked.

I put a scared face on, "Well, Chad and Taylor were 'getting busy' if you catch my drift," I whispered.

Troy looked at me and started to laugh," Are you serious?"

I put on my most serious face, "I have my serious face on!" I said in a duh tone.

He looked at me again and said, "Well maybe we should follow their lead?"

He leaned into kiss me when Lily yelled, "Dinner is ready! Come and get it while it's hot! Daddy and Lady!"

I groaned," Why does that always happen?" I asked Troy.

"I don't know Gabi, but we should defiantly try later," Troy whispered into my ear.

"Well, that depends on how good you are at dinner," I whispered seductively.

I heard the door open and Lily ran to see who it was. I knew it was Tay and Chad but she screamed it anyways. "Uncle Chad and another Lady!" She continued to yell, "Daddy and first Lady please come into the kitchen right now or Uncle Chad is going to eat it all!!"


	9. Dinner and Giggles

Chapter 9: Dinner and Giggles

Dinner that night was uneventful. We all talked about what had happened since high school but I could tell all the new people confused Lily.

"Lily?" I asked her quietly. "Are you ok?"

She just looked at me with a confused expression on her face. "Well," she started slowly. She looked down at her plate avoiding my eyes.

Everyone had gotten quite and they all had their eyes on Lily and me. She started again, "Well, I know who daddy and Uncle Chad and Grandma are, but I don't know the Ladies. But I wanna know them!" she said. She giggled.

I couldn't help but laugh too. "Well, Lily my name is Gabriella and I am a friend of your Daddy' and Uncle Chad's and your Grandma too!"

She looked at me with wide eyes, "You know all of them? How?"

I laughed again, she truly was a cute kid, "Well, your daddy and I used to date and Chad is my friend. Your Grandma was always like another mom too me."

I saw Mrs. Bolton smile, "Really Gabriella?"

"Of course!" I said with a smile, "You were there for me all the time and you understood me when we broke up." I saw Troy flinch. "Opps," I thought, "I probably shouldn't have brought that up."

Her smile fell a little, she too had seen Troy flinch, "Well, I never knew you thought that of me."

I smiled and I heard Lily say, "Are you Dabriella gonna be my new mommy?"

"Well at least she didn't call me lady," I thought. "Um, well Lily I don't know," I said trying to slow down my heart. It had started to beat really fast and I knew that I would love being married to Troy. But would he want to be married to me?

Everyone started to laugh. I eventually joined in hoping to avoid Troy's eyes but I could feel them on my face. I turned my head and saw that he was smiling. "I wonder if that is a good smile?" I asked myself.

I smiled back and saw that Troy's own smile had grown wider. I laughed at him.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I said giggling.

"Oh really?" He asked as he moved closer to me and leaned into kiss me when Chad and Lily yelled, "EWWW, you are gonna get cooties!!!"

He looked at Chad with daggers in his eyes. I turned and saw Chad smile innocently.

"What?" Chad asked Troy.

"Oh, nothing Chad, but you had better sleep with one eye open tonight," Troy said menacing.

"Oh, I'm scared now," Chad joked.

"You better be," Troy said in the best menacing voice again.

We all watched as the best friends stared at one another. I felt a giggle rise up into my throat. I knew I had to try and be serious but before I knew I was laughing at both Troy and Chad. Next Taylor joined in and before we knew it everyone, except Troy was laughing.

"Troy why aren't you laughing?" I asked as I continued to laugh.

"I don't think that it was very funny," He said seriously.

I still laughed and I watched as a smile played on his lips. He eyes become brighter than they already were. I knew he was trying to hold back his laugh but I continued to look at him while we were all laughing.

He finally started to laugh, "You know Gabi, I missed hearing you laugh."

I couldn't help but giggle even more, "Yeah, Taylor said the same thing."

"Oh that reminds Taylor and Chad what were you two doing before you came over?" Troy said smirking.

I busted up laughing again. I looked at Chad and he had a sheepish grin on his face as he looked into Taylor's eyes. I saw her look back and she too was smiling while her cheeks turned red.

"Oh, just the same thing you and Gabi were doing in the gym today," Chad said with a big grin.

I stopped laughing and felt my cheeks go red. I looked at Troy and he was now staring deathly at Chad again. "Some things never change between those two!" I thought.

Taylor gave me a look that said sorry. I nodded my head in return to tell it was no problem. All of a sudden I heard Troy and Chad laugh.

I said to Taylor, "Men!"

She laughed, "They will never change!"

We laughed and I felt Troy's on me. I turned to look at him and sure enough his eyes were looking for mine. I smiled shyly. HE returned the smile and mouthed, "I was good wasn't I?"

I looked at him shocked. He saw my shocked face and laughed. I knew he was just kidding then.

"He always does that!" I thought. "Maybe I can get him back?"

I turned to troy and put my hand on his knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked at me curiously.

I whispered into his ear, "You were very good. I think we should finish what we started in the gym."

He looked at me surprised. I was never a very forward person but something about being back with Troy made me more courageous than I had been in a long time.

I looked into his deep blue eyes and winked. I started to laugh. "You should've seen the look on you face!" I whispered as I giggled.

He face dropped and he started to pout, "That wasn't nice Gabi."

He knew I couldn't resist his pouting, "I know but it was funny," I defended my actions.

He continued to pout. I couldn't resist it any longer. Who knows maybe we will get to finish what we had started. I gave in, "Ok, fine but we can we go back to my place?"

He nodded eagerly. I giggled at his eagerness, "Maybe he still loves me?" I questioned myself. "Oh my did I just ask myself that? Wait does that mean I still love him?" I continued to think these thought when I heard Troy speak up.

He said, "Gabi and I are going back to her place for a little bit. Mom can you watch Chad and Lily?"

I blushed as I heard him say that. I looked at Taylor who had this devious grin on her face. She knew what we were up to.

Mrs. Bolton smiled, "Sure I can watch them both. Why doesn't Taylor stay here while you guys are at their apartment?"

I felt my cheeks turn redder as I said, "That's totally up to Taylor."

She sat there for a minute with that devious grin on her face. Finally she said, "Sure I can hang out here for a while. Oh Troy!"

"Yeah," he asked curiously wondering what she wanted to say.

"Use protection!" Taylor squealed.

"Daddy what's pertection??" Lily asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when you are older sweetie," He replied blushing like crazy.

"Oh," she giggled. "Daddy you are turning red!"

"Yeah, I know Lil, its because my wonderful friends love to make fun of me!" Troy exclaimed.

Chad and Taylor were laughing hysterically and Mrs. Bolton was smiling.

"Come on Gabi lets go," Troy said annoyed.

"Ok," I said worriedly. "Are you sure you want to do this," I asked as we were walking towards the door to leave.

He smiled, "Of course I do." He leaned and kissed me.

He then took my hand in his and we walked out of the apartment to mine, excited about what we had both wanted to do since we had first seen one another.

I whispered to him, "Don't forget the protection."

He just laughed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out our protection. "I've got it covered."


	10. Memories

Chapter 10: Memories

We reached my apartment later that night and once we had gotten inside my stomach was full of butterflies. I walked in, with Troy behind me, turned on the light and sat down on my couch.

"Gabi are you ok?" troy asked with concern.

"I'm fine," I said trying to smile.

Troy looked into my eyes and I couldn't make myself look away. "You are so lying."

I sighed, "I'm just nervous I guess."

"Why? We've done this all before," Troy said.

"I know but we were young and so much has changed since then!" I exclaimed. "You have a daughter! I am not the same girl I was in high school troy! I've grown up and I don't want to do anything I'll regret!"

Troy looked at me with surprise in his eyes and said, "Gabi, you know I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. Yes, I have a daughter but I thought you were ok with that! I mean I have grown up since high school too. We both have. I don't want you to regret anything either. How bout we just talk for a little bit then I'll go, ok?"

"I'm so sorry Troy. I didn't mean to yell. It's just been a long and surprising day," I said ashamed that I had yelled at him. "Yeah we can talk. You know I definitely do not regret kissing you today though."

He smiled, "Me either Gabi."

* * *

We spent an hour talking about everything that had happened to us in the past 4 years. I know it didn't seem like a lot but we uncovered a lot of things about ourselves.

Going back and forth about our lives and all that had happened to us I realized that Troy was just the same guy he had been when we first met. I mean I know it's strange for a guy not to change at all but for me it was relief. I didn't know if I had changed all that much but I believed I had but for the better.

We talked about the fun times in high school. We made sure to stay away from that dreadful day that had changed our lives forever. I kept wondering to myself what would've happened if we had stuck it out and not broken up? Would we still be together? Or would we've broken up without a chance of getting back together? I shook my head at the thought of us not making it through. Our love was strong I could tell because after four long years I still felt the exact same as I did in high school. Now I knew that it truly was love and not just infatuation.

"Gabi, are you still with me?" I heard Troy ask.

"Huh?" I said surprised

I turned to look at Troy and noticed that he was smiling. "I said are you still with me?"

"Yeah, sorry," I said quickly.

"What were you in deep thought about?" His tone was teasing and curious.

"I was just wondering what might of happened if we hadn't broken up." I said hoping that I didn't hurt him again. I knew he didn't like talking about it.

He smiled at me, "You know I wonder that all the time."

"Really?" I asked truly surprised.

"Yeah," he said softly. "I think that if we hadn't broken up we'd still be together. I know that you did it for good reason Gabi, but were you that afraid that we wouldn't make it?" He asked louder.

I was surprised that he answered so confidently. I really thought that he wouldn't talk about it at all. Now I had a different question to consider though. Did I think that we couldn't make it? I spoke honestly, "Honestly? I didn't think you would want me anymore after we were at different colleges. I wasn't sure if I could handle be that far away from you either. It still hurts though I know what I did to you that day. I thought that I was doing the right thing but look at where we are now! We are once again together and this time I'm here forever."

I looked at Troy and he looked back at me with love filled eyes. The he spoke quietly again, "Gabi I never stopped loving you. I know that I made a mistake but that mistake gave me the greatest little girl in the world! Even though you broke my heart when you broke up with me, I still knew that we were meant to be together. I love you Gabi and I won't ever stop."

I smiled. I knew he loved me but it changed everything once I heard him say the words out loud. Now I could truly let myself fall for him again but I knew I was already there. But something else entered my mind.

"What about Lily? How do we explain this to her?" I asked worried. I didn't want to get attached in case something, although I was crossing my fingers that nothing would actually happen, unknown was to happen.

"Well, she will have to know everything up front. I mean we can't exactly keep our relationship a secret," Troy said thoughtfully. "I haven't had to explain myself to her since her mom left, so this will be an interesting talk."

I giggled. "Well, that is interesting."

"What is?" he asked.

"You haven't had a girlfriend to explain to her," I said relieved.

"Nope I haven't but that has changed now," he teased.

"Oh it has?" I asked innocently. "So who is this girlfriend of yours?"

"She is a beautiful girl with the cutest laugh whenever I tickle her," He said menacing.

I looked at him with skeptical eyes. "He wouldn't!" I thought to myself. I continued to watch him when he suddenly jumped from his side of the couch over to mine so that he was on top of me. I squealed.

"Troy! Get off of me!! You mean man you!!!" I yelled as I giggled.

"Ah, there's that cute laugh of yours," he whispered into my ear.

I realized how close he actually was. I turned my head and pressed my lips gently to his. I was glad to feel his lips move with mine. I reached up and my hands made their way into his hair as his found their way to my hair. His tongue pressed lightly on my lips wanting entrance. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue enter. He began to move his hand out of my hair and slid it gently down my slide and it rested just above my breast. I let one of my hands free of his hair and began to play with the end of his shirt. He smiled at my eagerness. He slid his hand so that it was on top of my breast. He gently massaged it while he kept kissing me. He made no move to take off his shirt so I slid my hand underneath it and began to caress his abs. He moaned in my mouth. He began to massage me harder and I could feel my wetness growing. I then in return began to move my hand closer to his already growing bludge. He continued to kiss me with passion. I tried to reach for his shirt again when I noticed that his hand had left my hair and he had started to massage the other one. I moaned and my back arched. I again reached this time for his bludge but I didn't stop I gently caressed him and I could hear his breath quicken. Finally his shirt was off and I stopped kissing him to look at his chest. He had begun to fill his muscles out even more than I had remembered. He realized that I was distracted and he began to move his hand of my breast and closer to my stomach. My heart started to beat faster as I realized where he was going. He looked at me and pressed his lips to mine. He tongue didn't wait for my to let it in as he forced my mouth open. His hand continued to travel farther down and he reached for the button of my pants and used his free hand to undo my pants. I wriggled out of them. His fingers were outside my panties. I felt myself get wetter. His finger gently stroked my opening and my breath caught in my throat. My hands went after his pants too. I reached for his button but he had already undone them and they were off. I smiled at his excitement. I used my hands to again caress his erection and I heard his breathing get faster. His fingers were now inside of me. I felt myself close around them as he pumped them in and out of me. My back arched and I started to moan.

"Troy! I'm going to come!" I moaned again.

"Wait baby. Wait for me." He whispered hoarsely in my ear.

Before I knew what was happening his boxers had come of and my panties too. He reached in his pants pocket for a condom and slipped it over his erection.

I felt him inside of me and I again moaned. My hips rocked back and forth in the same motion as his did. My back arched and I my breathing was just gasps. His hands were on my breasts again. He reached behind me and undid the clasp. My bra was thrown on the floor with the rest of our clothes. I paid little attention to the mess because he had started to kiss and suck on my erect breast. My hips continued to rock against his and I felt my orgasm begin.

"Troy! I'm almost there!" I moaned louder than ever.

"I know baby me too!" Troy moaned just as loud as me.

I felt my walls close around him and I came. He did too.

I felt him come out of me. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed happily. He smiled and touched his sweaty forehead to mine.

"That was worth waiting for," he said.

"It was." I said happily. I gently kissed his lips. I nestled my head into the crook of his arm.

I felt myself start to drift off when I heard knocking at our door.

"Who is that?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Troy said.

I walked to the front door with just Troy's shirt on and looked through the peephole. Little to my surprise it was Chad and Taylor.

"I hope you had fun!" Chad yelled through the door. "Troy come on dude! We have to get up early tomorrow!"

I laughed as I opened the door, "Would you stop yelling Chad. You'll wake the neighbors."

I ushered them inside and saw that Troy had put his boxers back on.

"Chad, what are we going to do with you?!" Troy asked incredulously.

Taylor and I laughed. I watched as the two best friends looked at one another. Troy was completely annoyed and Chad was completely clueless.

Taylor looked at me and smiled and asked, "How was it?"

I giggled. "I'm so not telling you."

Her smile got wider, "That good huh?"

I just nodded. I looked over at Troy and Chad again to see that Chad still had no idea what was going on.

Troy said flustered, "Oh, never mind! You'll never get it!"

Chad laughed, "Hey! I'm not a total dumbass. How was Gabs in the sack?"

Taylor looked at him and frowned. She took back her hand and hit him in the back of the head.

"You know for someone not being a dumbass, you sure do ask some dumbass questions!" She yelled at Chad.

I looked at Troy and just rolled my eyes. This brought back all of those embarrassing high school memories. It was nice to know that nothing between Chad and Taylor had changed. They were just like Troy and me.

I walked across the room towards Troy and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know this is just like old times," I said giggling.

"Yep, it is and I wouldn't change it for the world," Troy said smiling. He kissed me gently on the lips.

Chad said, "Would you two stop acting all lovey dovey?!! Troy get dressed we have to go!"

Troy glared at Chad, "Better watch out tonight Danforth. I will hurt you if you don't stop."

Chad looked at Troy and rolled his eyes, "Whatever Bolton. Just go ahead and try."

"Oh, I will," troy said darkly.

I looked at the two best friends. I couldn't help but laugh. Taylor soon joined in, as did Chad and Troy.

"Men!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Oh, never mind," I said. "There isn't enough time to explain everything that is so strange about men tonight. We do have to get up early so I think you should get going." I looked at Troy and he smiled. He kissed my once more and went into the living room to get his clothes.

Once he was done, he walked back out fully dressed except for his shirt. "I need my shirt Gabi."

"Ok, fine," I pouted.

"You know what keep it," He said, as he knew he couldn't resist my pout. "Chad I need you jacket."

"Why?" Chad complained but handed it over anyways.

"Thanks man and maybe tonight I won't kill you," Troy said smiling. He kissed me goodbye and he and Chad left.

"Ok, Gabs, seriously tell me everything!" Taylor said as soon as the door shut.

"Tomorrow Tay, I'm really tired," I said giggling.

"That good huh?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep," I said with a smile on my face.


End file.
